howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SirSkrill
UPDATE OF THE DAY From now on, every tuesday (monday), I will upload a blog. If I do not upload one on tuesday, I will upload it 1-5 days later. I am busy with school, in fact as I am typing this, I am at school. So be prepared for a lot of blogs! Thanks! - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Be nice to a Skrill. Hello! I am a normal looking Skrill. I love attention. Just be nice, I can be a little vicious. So yeah, feel free to talk to me. But NO trolls, I will cook them with lightning. Bye! SirSkrill (talk) 08:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yes of course I will welcome you to the wiki! All help is good. I am sorry to occasionally be the kill joy, but I have to remove stuff that is unhelpful. So anyway, I am glad to see you have set up an account. Your signature image is very nice. I think the Skrill is my second favorite dragon. My first is (obviously) a Night Fury!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 13:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- I didn't know about pretending to be a Whispering Death. But I thought being a Skrill would be nice. :P You can always find me on Cartoon Network! My username for cartoon network.com.au is Mr_LOL. My screen name for Cartoon Network.com is King Matthew Blade. You should add me as a friend sometime! Only if you even DO have a CN account. :P Cheers to all dragons. - SirSkrill (talk) 21:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello SirSkrill. I was about to bring up yahoo messanger when I saw you say your CN screen name. My screen name is Haunted Anthony Dogfish. Maybe we can be friends on cartoon Network. Electric Skrill (talk) 01:03, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dragons I hate Being on Berk is hard. You know, other dragons holding a grudge. Just like Toothless and that Whispering Death. Well, I hold a grudge to only a few dragons. No, I don't hate Toothless. I do remember a reckless Zippleback though. Ugh, I don't wanna go through that again... Everytime I get angry, I just burn like 3 Sheep, I DID hate Vikings earlier before what happened with that other dragon, the Red Death or whatever it's called. I am neutral, if people attack me, I attack them. They show respect to me, I show respect to them. I will post more stuff about what has been happening on Berk. Cheers! - SirSkrill (talk) 02:16, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorrry Sorry skrill, did not mean to be rude! Can you please forgive me? I have been adding pictures of the new wispering death today and using my time to take new screan shots... and as I was making the page when some one els added the pictures to your page (that I took screan shots from), that I added to make my page... I was only asking if you wanted to keep both mine and your's pages both or just keep mine... sorry, if I sounded rude. Go check out my page though! hahaha So go check out my page! I think you will like it allot! hahaha I have tons of pictures there already! About the two pages RE: Problem I see that the problem is already resolved. But which page should stay: Alvin's Dragon (Insert name when season 2 comes) or Alvin's Whispering Death? --Station7 (talk) 06:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Problem I belive we are keeping, Alvin's Dragon (Insert name when season 2 comes), but just want skrills concent! --Mastermiine Name change? So we naiming the page what you had it originaly? I think we should keep it how it was (my way) so then when the new season comes out, we can easily change the name! :) Well, It IS unnamed. So, I think we should leave it. Just in case DreamWorks suddenly names it. Or something. ;) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 06:56, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know, the page we have decided to keep for Alvins Whispering death is Alvin's Dragon (Unknown Name). Anyway just letting you know!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Fan Fiction I have written a short story and posted it on a blog page. You might enjoy it. It is not quite finished, but it is getting close! Here it is: Storms and Strike Class . Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat to me here!!! :D Anyone bored? Talk to me, and enjoy yourself! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 03:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi it is me wrathoftheshadowhog, I changed my name! Hello. The fan fiction is finished, so if you want to see how it is you can! I am sure you will find it interesting as it is about another Skrill. Oh and thanks for commenting so nicely on it!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Check out my profile, I made it really cool! I really appreciate you calling me a good user on your profile! Thank you for the acknowledgement! I would happily help anyone who wants it. Also if any of you want advice on areas of the wiki that need work or things that anyone could help us by improving, please do feel free to pop me a message!--Toothless the Nightfury Check these out Electric Skrill (talk) 03:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) So did you draw that picture yourself. It looks very nice. I mean, it is not the absolte best one out there, but is a really good piece of artwork. The lighting is very well done! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I found these on the internet. But they are nice right, I just need to find the person who put pictures of me on the internet! Electric Skrill (talk) 03:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Question If you're Founder, you're already a Bureaucrat, which gives you the power to make some either Admin, Rollback of even if you want to, in Bureaucrat. However, if you're Bureaucrat, then it's the same thing incompare to Founder (who is already Bureaucrat). An Admin can't make someone not Admin. That's only for the Bureaucrats. --Station7 (talk) 10:45, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye Well, I must say we'll miss you. I wish you great success. Good luck! We hate to see you go. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 13:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy 4th of July, Sir Skrill.Spark the night fury (talk) 16:29, July 4, 2013 (UTC)